megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Roll
is a kind-hearted humanoid Robot created by Dr. Light to be a house keeper, helping Dr. Light around the lab. She is the "sister" of Mega Man and Proto Man. Roll is one of the few female characters in the Mega Man classic series, and the only female Robot until Mega Man 9, where Splash Woman was introduced into the series. In spite of her minor roles in the games, Roll is perhaps one of the most special and well-known characters in the entire Mega Man series, and remains a fan-favorite to many. She is especially well-known as the first female character ever in the Mega Man universe. She is also special in a sense that she, with her counterparts Roll.EXE and Roll Caskett and appearances in other media, combined, has made the most appearances of any supporting character in the Mega Man series as a whole. Appearances *'Mega Man, Mega Man 3 and Mega Man 4:' Roll has a small appearance in the ending of these three games, and is mentioned in the opening scene of Mega Man 4. *'Mega Man V:' Roll appears in the opening scene. *'Mega Man 7:' She appears in the opening and ending scenes of the game, and will also appear randomly in the get weapon description in the Japanese version. http://www.rockmanpm.com/?p=original/rockman7/labtalk *'Mega Man 8:' She exchanges gadgets in Dr. Light's Lab for Mega Man to use for the right prices of bolts. She appears in the opening scene, and in the intro she interrupts the battle between Mega Man and Bass via a hovering vehicle to head a distress signal by Dr. Light. In the ending scene, Roll hugs Mega Man, happy that he is alright. *'Mega Man & Bass:' She uses a communicator to give tips on CD locations for the player. Roll also makes an appearance in Mega Man's ending, giving King's letter of an apology to Mega Man. *'Mega Man 9:' She appears in the opening and ending scenes, and with Auto in cutscenes during the game and the shop screen. *'Mega Man 10:' She is a victim of the 'Roboenza" virus which had caught on throughout the robotic world. Consequently, Roll remains sick throughout the events of the entire game. Mega Man himself later catches the disease and the medicine-making machine is stolen by Wily. Roll, in an effort to save Mega Man's life, then gives him her medicine which she had saved telling him that he is the only one who could stop Wily. Her fate has yet to be confirmed, though it is likely that she was cured along with the other infected robots. *'Rockman and Forte: Mirai Kara no Chousensha:' She appears in the ending of the game. She is also the shopkeeper in Bass' story. *'Mega Man: The Power Battle:' She appears in Mega Man's ending. *'Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters:' Roll was kidnapped by Wily and the player must rescue her. After defeating a certain boss in the "Rescue Roll" chapter, the player(s) will rescue Roll and she, to show her thanks for being saved, will give the player(s) some energy that she stole from a machine made by Dr. Wily (Possibly the stolen Neo-Parts in the game) which will upgrade their powers and make them stronger. Upon the destruction of Wily's fortress, Roll can be seen flying on top of the Rush Jet in the left before each character ending, possibly signifying her rescue, and supports Mega Man in his ending. *'RockBoard:' She appears as a playable character for the first time. *'Mega Man's Soccer:' She appears in the opening scene and shortly caring a banner with Kalinka that says "congartulations" (congratulation's misspelled) in Tournament Mode. *'Mega Man: Battle & Chase:' Roll is a playable character. At first she only wanted to encourage Mega Man, but decided to participate in the Battle & Chase contest. *'Super Adventure Rockman:' Roll was affected by the electromagnetic field from Lanfront Ruins, and will shut down if Mega Man can't stop Dr. Wily and his 16 revived Robot Masters from Mega Man 2 and Mega Man 3. *'Mega Man Powered Up:' Roll is a playable character as a download. She also appears a lot more often than she did in the original Mega Man on the NES, as she appears in every New Style Story of every playable character (Including Proto Man), can be seen in the stage select screen of either the Old or New Style modes, and she appears as the host for the Construction Mode of the game, even going as far to give tutorials for first-time players who are constructing their own levels. When playing as Roll, one can battle the Copy Robot using her form, this being the closest she has come to being a boss in a classic-style game. *Roll appears as a navigator in the Navi Mode of Mega Man: Anniversary Collection and Rockman Complete Works. Other appearances Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes Roll appears in the game as the only unique unlockable character in the game (in that she has her own sprite set). She is considered to be a "joke character" , as she has the same attacks as Mega Man but weaker and with a longer startup time as she has to summon whatever weapon she uses to attack. On the plus side, Roll has the smallest sprite in the game, making her somewhat hard to hit, and allows her to avoid some attacks from tall characters by simply crouching. She also appeared in its sequel, Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes. Attacks *'Roll Buster' - Roll's main weapon in this game, the Roll Buster is a 'gag weapon' that Roll takes from inside her shoe, places on her arm, and fires a large burst of energy from it before putting it back. It functions similarly to Mega Man's Strong Punch attack (Firing a Mega Buster shot), but the blast is slightly bigger and has slightly stronger knockback, but it cannot be charged. *'Exploding Bouquet' - Roll pulls out a bomb disguised as a bouquet of flowers and tosses it at an arc. Should it make contact with an enemy or the ground, the flowers will explode, making them reasonably useful as an anti-air attack. *'Weapon Change' - Similar to Mega Man, Roll summons Eddie, who will then drop a weapon for Roll to use. These include Tornado Hold, Leaf Shield and Rock Ball. Tatsunoko vs. Capcom Roll appears as a playable character in both versions of Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Cross Generation of Heroes and Ultimate All-Stars. She attacks with a broom and bucket, using said broomstick like a pole weapon (IE. a Bō Staff). Unlike Marvel vs. Capcom, Roll has a new and more evenly balanced gameplay move list (Instead of copying Mega Man's move list like in Marvel vs. Capcom), an excellent character assist, very unique and helpful Super Moves (Including one where she recovers health), and above-decent fighting capabilities. Because of this, Roll's status as a fighter has been upgraded compared to her initial fighting appearances in the Marvel vs. Capcom series. She appears in three endings: #'Roll's ending:' In Cross Generation of Heroes, Roll finds Huitzil from Darkstalkers and Vector from Star Gladiator in an abandoned factory and reprograms the initially heartless and destructive robots into caring and loving individuals who not only assisted Dr. Light, but also displayed newfound friendliness towards human children. In Ultimate All-Stars, after defeating Yami, Roll had fallen in an abandoned factory thanks to Yami's destruction, where she finds Huitzil and Vector still in construction and reprograms the destructive robots into caring individuals. One week later, they are seen wearing domestic uniforms and working for Roll, helping in her chores. #'Tekkaman's ending:' In Cross Generation of Heroes, Roll, along with Gold Lightan from Golden Warrior Gold Lightan and the PTX-40A from Lost Planet Extreme Condition, helps Tekkaman destroy an evil being engulfed in flames in outer space by weakening it with an energy staff, whereupon Tekkaman fires a powerful laser beam to destroy him immediately afterward. In Ultimate All-Stars, the evil being is revealed to be Pyron (mistranslated "Pylon" in the game) from Darkstalkers, and Tekkaman is also assisted by Zero and Tekkaman Blade. #'Yatterman-1's ending:' In Cross Generation of Heroes, Roll is a member of a masked superhero team, consisting of herself, Mega Man Volnutt, Ryu, Chun Li, and Alex from Street Fighter, Soki from Onimusha, and Morrigan from Darkstalkers, along with Yatterman-1 as their leader, which appear to stop Doronjo, Boyacky, and Tonzura from robbing a bank. In Ultimate All-Stars, Roll, Soki and Morrigan aren't present in his ending. Other games *Roll appears as a card in two of the three SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters games. *Roll has a cameo appearance in the background of the Running Battle mode from Super Gem Fighter: Mini Mix. *Roll is one of the characters present in the Japanese mobile phone game Capcom Girl's Mind Puzzle. *Roll will appear in the upcoming game Rockman Online. Data Mega Man: Battle & Chase *'Vehicle:' Pop 'n Beat *'Body:' Beat Body *'Engine:' Follow Engine *'Wing:' Feather Wing *'Tire:' Non-Drift Tire Mega Man & Bass CD data Rockman Battle & Fighters data かていようおてつだいロボットで、ロックマンのいもうとにあたる。おそうじとおりょうりがとくいなこころやさしいおんなのこ。 Translation: Home help robot, Rockman's young sister. A kind-hearted girl good at cleaning and cooking. Other media Mega Man Roll is one of the main characters in Ruby-Spears' Mega Man animated series, appearing in all episodes. She was created as a teenager in the cartoon, and her arm can transform into several home appliances, which she can use for combat. According to the first episode, she apparently adapted these attachments as weaponry herself, whilst Doctor Light was modifying Rock into Mega Man. Mega Man: Upon a Star In the OVA Mega Man: Upon a Star, Roll tries to stop Dr. Wily from stealing Dr. Light's time machine in episode 2, and is taken hostage. She is later rescued by Mega Man. In episode 3, Roll tries to help Mega Man in the battle against Dr. Wily. Captain N: The Game Master In the cartoon Captain N: The Game Master, there is a character called Mega Girl that is believed to be the series' version of Roll. Her appearance is similar to Mega Man, except that she has long hair and her armor has different colors. Mega Man Megamix Roll is a recurring character in the manga. She is shown to be obsessed with cleaning, even to the point where she kicks Dr. Light out of his own office just to clean it. Other appearances Roll also appears in Shigeto Ikehara's Rockman manga series, in the manga Rockman 8, Rockman & Forte, Rockman 10 -Extra F-, Rockman 4Koma Great March, Rockman Battle & Chase, and the comics Mega Man and Novas Aventuras de Megaman. Gallery Artwork MM1Roll.png|Roll's orginal artwork from Mega Man. rollpray.jpg|Roll Mm0roll.jpg|Roll's artwork from Rockman Complete Works . MM7Roll.png|Roll in Mega Man 7. normal_rollcheer.jpg|Roll in Mega Man & Bass. normal_rollquestion.jpg|Roll artwork from Mega Man & Bass. rollcd.jpg|Roll holding CD data from Mega Man & Bass. Rollsit.jpg|Art of Roll by Hideki Ishikawa. rmSa.jpg|Roll from Super Adventure Rockman. RockBoardRoll.png|Roll from Wily and Right's RockBoard: That's Paradise. Mmpu-roll.jpg|Roll in Mega Man Powered Up. Rollpoweredup.png|Roll's costumes from Mega Man Powered Up. MMB&CRoll2.png|Roll outfit in Mega Man: Battle & Chase RORoll.jpg|Roll in Rockman Online. MXCRoll.png|Roll in Marvel vs. Capcom. Mvc2-roll.jpg|Marvel vs. Capcom 2 : New Age of Heroes Roll-mvc2-vs.jpg|Roll in the versus screen from Marvel vs. Capcom 2. TvCRollB.png|Roll from Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars. Tvcroll01.jpg Tvcroll02.jpg normal_rollbluedress.jpg|Roll in a Blue dress. RollUponStar.png|Roll in Mega Man: Upon a Star. RollMegamix.jpg|Roll as she appears in Hitoshi Ariga's manga series. RollGigamix.jpg|Illustration of Roll by Hitoshi Ariga. RollIkehara.jpg|Roll as she appears in the Rockman manga series. 4KomaLight.jpg|Roll in one of Kazuhiko Midou's shorts from Rockman 4Koma Great March. Rb-roll.gif Rbbs-roll.jpg Trivia *Roll was the first and only female Robot until Splash Woman. *She was named to match her counterpart's name ("Rock" 'n' "Roll"). Rockman being Mega Man's Japanese name. *In Mega Man: Powered Up, the player can download new clothes for Roll. *In Mega Man 1 to 7, she wears a simple red dress, but in Mega Man 8, Mega Man & Bass and Mega Man: Battle & Chase, her visual was changed, making her look a bit older. In Mega Man 9, she's back in her red dress, though for the cost of 200 screws, her dress can be changed into the one seen in Mega Man 8, and is one of her alternative costumes in Mega Man: Powered Up. *According to a 1999 interview with Keiji Inafune, Roll was originally intended to be playable alongside Mega Man in Mega Man 2, but the decision was made to not change the formula carried over from the first game. This was because they felt that the game wouldn't have worked as well with a co-op two player mode, and because the executives at Capcom didn't want to promote a game starring a girl when at that time they felt that their home console audience was made primarily of boys. In later games, she appears as a playable character, having a Roll Buster in some depictions, and she made it as an unlockable playable character in one of the Japanese mobile phone versions of the first Mega Man game. *Roll's music theme is Where The Wind Blows, known in Japan as Kaze yo Tsutaete (風よ伝えて, roughly "Bequeath the Wind"). The song first appeared in the 1997 game Mega Man: Battle & Chase, and is also featured in Marvel vs. Capcom, the Rockman Complete Works version of Mega Man 6, and the two versions of Tatsunoko vs. Capcom, and the soundtrack Chip Tuned Rockman has a remixed version of the music. The song was translated to English in the 2010 game Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars. *In the Rockman Battle & Chase manga, Roll has a crush on Bass. Bass uses this to bother Mega Man, but Bass has no real interest in Roll whatsoever. Whether there really is a relationship with these two is currently unknown, but the games do not seem to indicate such. *In the Tatsunoko vs. Capcom manual it states that "her dream is to one day open a hospital and help people." **Also in RockBoard her goal is to build a hospital to help all the sick and injured people in the world.1 *In Mega Man Powered Up, Roll is hinted to have a crush on Mega Man, as Copy Roll makes note of this, using it to intimidate the original. She also implies it herself in her "Valentine Roll" description. This may just be fan-service, however, as it only appeared in Powered Up. Interestingly, they are also depicted as an item in some mobile games. Which is strange because in the original series, they are supposed to be siblings. However, their relationship is entirely interpretative. **This thought is carried on for Mega Man Volnutt and Roll Caskett from the Mega Man Legends series, as well as MegaMan.EXE and Roll.EXE from the MegaMan Battle Network series. While the original Rock and Roll may not have a clear relationship, their other iterations show a much more visible connection between the two. Category:Mega Man characters Category:Robot Masters Category:Characters with music names Category:Playable Characters Category:Robots made by Dr. Light Category:Female Robot Masters Category:Rockman Online Characters